Mommy's Little boy
by PsychoticSacrifices
Summary: I got this idea from ConfusedNarutoFan "Like Mother Like Son" I asked their permission and they allowed me to use their concept to build my own version. Naruto builds a bond with Kyuubi a bond more than that of a cage and it's Jailor. Along the way he builds more relationships that spiral and bud into great things. (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:I got this idea from ConfusedNarutoFan "Like Mother Like Son" I asked their permission and they allowed me to use their concept to build my own version. I would like to thank you for allowing me to do this. I hope you like it.**

 **Summary:Naruto builds a bond with Kyuubi a bond more than that of a cage and it's Jailor. Along the way he builds more relationships that spiral and bud into great things. Maybe?**

* * *

Mommy's Little Boy Chapter 1

A small child was huddled under his thin sheets on a poor cotton stuffed futon shivering and staring at the boarded up windows with fright in his eyes. He rocked back and forth his eyes shifting quickly to the door barricaded by the little furniture he owned his table and chair. Today was the October 10th his birthday and his nightmare for every year of his life for as long as he could remember. Everyday was nightmare, but today people actually wanted to hunt and seek him out wanting blood. At a mere six years old this child already knew all the evils of the world and those frightened blue eyes told more than any child should know. The sounds of multiple footsteps of boots pounding on the pavement made the child eyes widen and he backed up against the wall. They were loud and angry shouts were heard. All his lights were off and he held his breath hoping they thought he wasn't home. Suddenly it was quiet and no sounds were heard. Blonde hair peeked out from the blanket as it was lowered. As such a small motion was a done a flaming chair crashed through the windows breaking the boards apart.

"DEMON WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" a slithery slimy voice shouted.

It sent shivers through the child's spine. He cried out in fright watching as the broken wood caught fire. This was it today he would die. They would finally get him. He sobbed feeling tears slide down his cheeks. He watched as his door was broken down by ax and he pushed his body further in a corner trapped.

"Look what we have here" The same person from before said.

He kicked the fiery boards out the window. The creepy man had dangerous and repulsive written all over him. He was the leader. It was only 3 other men with him.

"While everyone else is running around trying to find you thinking you'd be too stupid to stay in your own home. Here you are."

The tiny blonde tried to make himself smaller as he stared into green poisonous looking eyes.

"We decided to try our luck and see if you were actually stupid enough to remain here and guess what. Jackpot! Little Naru-kun."

The way he said his name was spiteful and oily. Naruto felt disgusted and the man hasn't even put his hands on him. He whimpered confused and alert.

"P-Please N-Naruto I-Innocent" he squeaked out the words in desperation just wanting to be left alone.

The bizarre man barked out a loud condescending laugh. Before the blonde could comprehend he was on the floor splitting pain going though his head, a soft cry spilling from his lips. The man had kicked him. Grabbing blond strands roughly he stared at the dangling child smile wide and malicious. It made him ugly and creepier than before.

"Listen you Demon-Shit I don't know what you've been told but you are an abomination this village. You are the bad stain that has to be removed. YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER! It's pretty sad though that such an angelic looking child as you could be so vile and so evil. Like the Devil hiding in sheep skin, trying to blend in with the flock and look like the rest of us."

By the now Naruto was shaking and crying unable to stop the soft sobs. He didn't understand why he was treated such a way. Why was he was mistaken for a demon? What could he have done that was so bad that he had no memory of? The blond male cried out as he was suddenly thrown against the wall, he tried to sit up but found it extremely painful. It wasn't long before a foot was in his ribs. Screaming and feeling a crack he gasped for breath. He heard the mocking laughter of the men, as his body was being broken and abused. The sound of a Zipper was heard and his eyes locked onto the slimy man who was releasing his shaft from its confinements. Naruto shook his head and tried to crawl away weakly sensing this was very bad and he had to get out. As the man got closer he shut down and began to scream unable to control himself. He was kicked and stomped on being told to be quiet but he didn't stop. Within a blink of an eye a red flash blinded all the men. When it cleared and they were able to see on the floor was the member of their leader and his body cut in half. The men looked on in horror. All eyes locked on the corner where the Demon-Brat was. He was gone they looked around the room in panic sweating.

"O-OI Y-YOU P-PIECE O-OF S-SHIT!" one of the men shouted.

The child was nowhere to be found and the room wasn't that big. They turned around to escape sensing immense danger. The killer intent was suffocating. Slit throats, hands clawed at their necks before anyone could even blink. The gurgling sound of death as their body hit the ground with a loud thud was the last sound they would ever make. The last thing the group saw were red slit eyes of fury.

The small blonde awoke looking around he found himself laying in water but he wasn't wet. His brows winkled in confusion. Where was the bad men? Where was his place? Standing up slowly he walked where his instincts took him and it wasn't long before he entered a larger room with a gigantic cage smack in the middle. What frightened him wasn't the abnormal size of the cage, but the thing inside of it that was as massive as the confinement itself.

"Hello, Kit."

Naruto jumped in surprise at the booming voice, falling on his butt he crawled backwards terrified.

"No need to be afraid of me Naruto I won't harm you." The voice was soft feminine and warm.

He could feel no ill intent but was still weary due to the size of the thing.

"W-Who are you?" he asked staying put.

It bothered the creature that child was so afraid of her, but she couldn't blame him. Lowering her voice she spoke again.

"I am Kyuubi and the reason your village treats you so badly."

She lowered her head in shame and regret.

"W-What?"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"How and why?" he voiced his thoughts out loud.

Kyuubi took the time to tell him the tale of how he she was sealed into him as newborn telling him of his parents and even the Sandaime wish to keep it a secret among the younger generation. It was a lot to take it but it all made sense. By the end of the story Naruto was shaking and crying. He was angry and sad.

"Why did you have to do this to Naruto why did you attack the village? WHY?"

"I was influenced"

"LIAR! HOW CAN NARUTO TRUST YOU! YOU ARE DEMON YOU MAKE THEM HATE NARUTO!

The fox couldn't help but Flinch at the angry tone. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to love this boy and take him in as her own. But that could never be if he didn't trust her. It tore her up and she felt like the worst thing in all the dimensions.

"I'm sorry…" Her words were soft and whispery and she sounded like she was ready to cry.

There were no other words to say. Naruto looked up at her slowly wiping his tears away. He could hear the sadness and truth in her voice. She looked defeated. He blinked and found himself confused once again as he saw wetness stream down her fur. She was crying. Suddenly the small child felt horrible for making her cry, without thinking he ran up to her cage slipping in side and hugged one of her giant paws.

"Don't cry Kyuu-chan. Naruto is sorry for yelling at you"

No matter how much he went through he still had the innocence of a child and such a kind heart. She was shocked to say the least at his actions. Nuzzling him softly she smiled in a foxy like way.

"Such a sweet boy you are. I wish people could see how wonderful of a child you are. I'm so sorry I caused you so much Pain Naruto"

She frowned her mood changing again.

"Noooo! It's okay Kyuu-chan Naruto forgive you. "Naruto know now it's not Kyuu fault. Kyuu is very nice and only one who don't attack Naruto and be mean to him. You tell Naruto the truth and Naruto is thankful."

She smiled again and stuck out her large tongue licking him. He fell back against her fur giggling.

"Ewww yucky"

The small child yawned, he was tired signaling he was ready to wake up in the real world.

"Naruto it's almost time for you to wake up."

"But Kyuu-chan Naruto don't want to wake up. He wants to stay here with you. Everyone out there is mean to Naruto."

"I know but I'll still here I'll be able to talk to you in your mind, however I need you to do one thing before you go. It's important"

The small boy titled his head slightly wondering what she wanted.

"I need you to loosen the seal slightly you'll see why when you return tomorrow night."

The small boy nodded and walked out the cage. He was boost by a fluffy tail that helped him reach the seal.

"Where do I loosen?"

"The top left corner just rip it off"

He reached towards the area his fingers going to the right.

"The other side Naru-kun"

"Ooh sorry"

He slipped his fingers to the left and grabbed corner of the sheet and began to pull. It was very difficult.

"Kyuu it's stuck!"

"Don't worry just keep pulling until it starts to loosen"

He did as he was told it took some time but it finally began to loosen under his teeth and he gritted his teeth as he struggled pulling off the corner with soft yelp. He tumbled backwards against the furry tail holding him. The large fox slowly pulled him back in the cage he was curled up in her fur fast asleep. His body slowly began to dissolve from his mindset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto builds a bond with Kyuubi a bond more than that of a cage and it's Jailor. Along the way he builds more relationships that spiral and bud into great things. Maybe?**

'thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Mommy's little Boy Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to the sounds of beeping in his ears. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. Looking around he found himself in an isolated room in the hospital. He turned his head slowly and there the Hokage was, sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Ji-ji?"

"Ah Naruto you're finally awake." The older man croaked softly.

He peaked over to the window and saw the morning sun up. He wished it to be night already so he could visit Kyuu-chan again.

'Naru-chan. Can you hear me. Don't speak out loud. Talk in your mind.'She warned.

'Kyuu-chan is that you?'Naruto face scrunched in awe.

'Yes, it's me little one.'

The Hokage looked at Naruto and saw the slight change in his posture.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He snapped out his light trance and smiled brightly.

"Yes Naruto is fine!"

He was so happy he wasn't alone anymore he couldn't contain it. The Hokage was confused at Naruto behavior. He knew that Naruto didn't kill those men. That it was the Kyuubi. He wouldn't report their deaths it would cause trouble. His most trusted shinobi was in charge of disposing of their bodies and covering up any evidence that would lead back to the child. He saw obviously what was going to happen to young Naruto and he was pleased it never got that far. That boy would have been far more broken than he ever could have been. However the attempt may make him somewhat weary now. That's what was so strange he seemed so calm.

"Naruto do you remember what happened last night?"

Like a broken clock he froze, large blue eyes slid down to the sheets bunched against his lower body, he gripped it and frowned.

"These four men beat Naruto until Naruto was unconscious"

His tone was short and clipped as if he didn't want to say anymore.

"Is that all?"

The Hokage pushed.

"Yes."

It seemed he was telling the truth. There were traces of Kyuubi Chakra around the room. He wasn't sure if the Kyuubi seal was weak or not. He'd have to check on it later, until next time. The elderly man stood up. He was really getting to old for this job. Saying his goodbyes to the young child he made his way out the door. Naruto was left alone he shivered lightly. Hospitals really made him nervous and apprehensive. No one ever treated him right here.

'Kyuu-chan are you there?'

'Yes, I'm here.'

Naruto beamed happy to have a comforting voice in his head.

'Listen Naruto later tonight I have a surprise for you when you go to sleep. I have some things to tell you as well.'

Blue eyes lit up in curiosity wondering what it was about as he climbed of bed making his escape. When the nurses would check on him hours later they would discover he was long gone.

It was late night and Naruto trained to passed the time as best as he could. He didn't really know what he was doing but he tried to imitate some moves he seen other shinobis do but he mostly did exercise like sit ups, crunches and jogging. The least he could do was build muscle if anything. He couldn't wait until he started going to the academy he would get to learn all sorts of neat tricks and techniques. A yawn escaped his lips and he found himself dozing off as he lay in bed.

He awoke in his mindscape where he wanted to be however it looked different. He looked around and saw that it was now a flat landscape of grass and flowers, he looked up and saw it was sunny and bright. It was quite astonishing when just last night it was a creepy old sewer. The contrast and change was huge. The grass tickled against his toes and he smiled, peaking around he looked for the familiar gigantic cage that couldn't be missed. He didn't see it at all. Frowning he called out his jailer name.

"Kyuu-chan where are you?"

A small cry escaped his lips as he suddenly landed face forward in the soft grass. He felt a soft body against him. It wasn't heavy at all. He turned looking up seeing a woman with bright red hair and mischievous gold eyes smirking down at him. On top of her head sat two furry appendages flickering back and forth on it's own accord. She was dressed in a fiery red kimono that hugged her curves and showed off her ample chest. Behind her, 9 furry tails expanded out like a fan. She held most of her body weight upwards so she wasn't crushing the small youth under her.

"Hello Kit!"

Naruto looked as if his eyes would fall out of his head with how wide they were.

"K-Kyuu-chan?"

"Mhm." She nodded smiling her pearly white canines peaking out from her lips.

"I didn't know you could do this. Why didn't you do this before?"

He was confused and curious.

"Because I couldn't before. This is the surprise. I can now. This is what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about the seal and the effects and changes I was able to make when you loosened it."

"Oh."

A full head of blond bopped up and down dumbly, still in awe at all the drastic changes. The red haired beauty rolled over on her sides besides the child and pulled him into her arms. He snuggled and grinned. She felt like his momma. He didn't really know what a momma felt like but maybe this was how it felt. Safe, warm and secure.

"Mmm, momma is warm" The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.

Kyuubi froze her body stiffening. Feeling like he did something wrong from the sudden posture change Naruto scooted backwards with a soft whimper.

Sensing his unease Kyuubi gripped him tighter in her arms and smiles warmly feeling tears at the brim of her eyes.

"Shhh it's okay Naru-chan"

"Did Naruto do something wrong"

"No, not at all darling." Her words were soft and affectionate.

She placed a soft kiss against his forehead. Such a small innocent string of words brought such an unexplainable joy to her heart. It didn't take Naruto long to warm up to her and she was so happy. She figured he would probably resent her for the rest of life for everything that she done but he didn't. She could feel the love emanating from this ball of sunshine and she returned it fully. This boy was just a child but she could tell that he was already pretty intelligent for his age despite his 3rd person speech. (Which, she would totally work on fixing) Flipping her long silky hair out of her face as she sat up with Naruto in her lap, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Naruto, I have some very important things to tell you. So I need you to listen carefully. It's about the seal."

He nodded listening.

"You've torn a piece of the seal and it's released a good amount of my chakra that I'm currently keeping at bay right now otherwise it would harm you. My chakra has the potential to damage your coils if leaked into you in large amounts and right now the amount I'm holding onto you are unable to handle it. Also, being able to have entry to my Chakra has given me greater control of your mind. I'm still completely bond to you and I still have my cage but I was able to shrink it and put it on me as an accessory. It cannot come off it can only be changed onto something on my body or a cage again."

She reached into her Kimono and pulled out a red-rust looking necklace with a tiny cage attached to it. It now looked like an amazing embellishment.

"My control is still limited. It is your mind and you can do as you please with it. You can always override anything I do and modify what you want if you dislike it. I guess you can say it's like a safety mechanism on the seal. Just think about it and it will happen. Do you know how you can come here by sleeping at night?"

Naruto nodded tilting his head for her response.

"Well, you can come here anytime you want at anytime of day if you meditate and I'll teach you that before you leave. I will be teaching you other subjects as well. I'm going to warn you now. When you go to the academy they will not treat you fairly because of me."

She couldn't help but sag in defeat at that notion. Her little Naruto would never have normal life due to her existence in his life. Tiny arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzled her tummy.

"Don't be sad momma it's okay Naruto doesn't mind. Momma Kyuu is such a great person and if they can't see that. It's too bad. Naruto will do his best and let them acknowledge how awesome we are."

She couldn't help but smile at his positive attitude. She felt tears slide down her cheeks in happiness. Kyuu had no idea what on earth she had done to be blessed with such a gift from God. She was going to treasure him and train him to be the best he could be and best of her abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: There may or may not be Yaoi after this point I don't know yet. Soooo if you're not open-minded to endure that. You should stop reading. As I said it's based on the Story "Like Mother Like Son" By confusednaruto fan. It's my own version but I think I like the Yaoi elements. If you haven't read hers yet check it out.

Mommy's little Boy Chapter 3

A loud petite boy in blinding orange could be seen running through the village with a huge smile across his lips.

"HA CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU LOSERS" Smacking his rump and wiggling it he laughed loudly.

Despite his loud behavior he was very fast, he was giving Anbu a run for their money, as they were ordered to drag him back to the Hokage alive(of course). He was furious with his latest prank.

"Oi"

Sarutobi turned around swiveling in his chair to face the window a tick on his forehead his beard a light pink color. He couldn't remove it no matter how hard he tried.

"NA-RU-TO!" He shouted clearly not happy.

"You don't have to yell old man I'm right here"

He was perched on the window sill a shit-eating grin spreading across his lips. He saluted.

"By the way you're men are way slow and terrible at their job"

"Hokage-Sama, Uzumaki-san has disappeared we can't find him"

The door opened and the group sent to scout him out was surprised to find him already in the office. No one even sensed him.

"Too late slow pokes better luck next time"

The elderly man just sighed rubbing his temples lightly.

"Dismissed"

The group turned to leave making their way out the office "Except you Naruto"

Naruto flinched and slowly returned over to the bulky desk, he plopped in a seat and couldn't help but crack at smile at the Hokage newly colored beard. Curtsey of yours truly. Another sigh escaped the Sandaime lips. This boy was such a headache now a day. Pulling pranks. Not keeping up in school. Loud and obnoxious, the list goes on. Regardless of the pranks the Hokage couldn't help but take notes of his stealth and speed. One of the best teams of Anbu was on hot on his tail and he manages to evade with little ease. He was even able to get pass his top guards and security to sneak pink dye in his Shampoo. His hair was pink but no one could see that with his hat always on, which he was thankful for at the moment. He sighed wondering if it was all just some stroke of good luck or he genuinely had skills that maybe he was unaware of himself. He didn't apply any of it in school. He failed twice already and he had one more time to go. Naruto has always been an honest boy he even told about the time he had bad diarrhea something he could of lived without knowing.

"Naruto you're on clean up duty with the sanitation department for a week"

"Eh! No way!" He cringed in disgust knowing the type of job that the sanitation department held.

"Should of thought of that before you went sneaking into people home and messing with their shampoo"

Naruto sniggered and quickly flipped off the Hokage hat. Exposed pink hair shone in the light that matched his beard. He fell over in a bubble of laughter unable to help himself. Tears leaked out the corner of his eyes. Before a paperweight could hit him he was out the building in an instant running off.

The blonde haired boy currently 12 reached his complex in a matter of minutes as soon as he entered the safety of his home his persona changed completely. He snapped his fingers and his clothes changed completely from a hideous orange jumpsuit to a stylish black and blue outfit. Adorning his top half of his body was a tight fitting black and blue halter-top. The breast area rimmed with dark blue and the lowering lining which was the bottom of top that stopped just above his navel it was the same color, the entire middle being black. His sleeves were made of fishnets that stopped just below his biceps. His lower half consisted of tight shorts with fishnets and dark blue shinobi thigh high sandals. His eyes were sharper and more slender and the whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and more define. Between his blue iris were slits instead of circular pupils. Behind him his three tails fanned out swaying gently. He went over to one of his many bookshelves and swiped his blood on a book. The shelf shifted open and a spiral symbol was on the wall much like the one on his navel. He swiped blood on it as well and it opened a large open door way. He stepped through the path closing behind him everything returning back to its normal place. It was a grassy field much like one in his mind when he was a child.

"Mom! I'm back" he called out.

His silver hoops earrings glinted in the sunlight alone with the rest of his piercings that lined up along his pointed ears. A busty woman wearing a tight red top and black leggings, along with Ninja sandals appeared from a hill. She held her arms open. He ran to his adoptive mother and smiled softly kissing her cheek.

"How was your day darling?"

Naruto sighed softly and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Very exhausting to pretend to be extremely loud and stupid as always. It's beginning to take its toll. I think I'm slipping up in keeping my abilities a secret the old man seems skeptical that all my skills are just a fluke. I also now have sanitation duty for the rest of the week. So, that's good."

He was annoyed.

"You probably shouldn't have pulled that prank on the Hokage and wouldn't be rightly punished."

Although Naruto wasn't loud in nature he did in fact hold fox DNA in his body and he genuinely enjoyed pranks and due to his sharp intelligence he was cunning as well. Naruto sighed at his mother response but couldn't help the soft smirk.

"It was so funny though."

"Lets get to training at the end of the week is the Genin exam. I'm certain you'll pass the test with flying colors but your skills must be honed for the aftermath. Lets go!" "Yes Kyuubi-Sama"

He was alert and in soldier stance his expression serious and his mind focused.

"Give me 100 sits up, 100 pushups, and 200 laps around the lake. After you are to tone your skills on your chakra control, with the leaf exercise, tree climbing, water walking, and meditation techniques. Next, you are to practice your Henge, clone, Kunai target practice and Shuriken throwing. You are to then engage with me in a strictly taijutsu battle, then we shall practice on your Kenjutsu, and lastly we'll practice your jutsu in a full out practice fight. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and went of to start his grueling training with little to no breaks in between. This practice he was used to and it continued to increase as his body grew. Everything was split into days, his Physical training and his mental training. He would alternate between a whole day of training a day like today, and then perhaps the next the day he would spend it studying and sharpening his mind on his history, Kyuubi-sama history, Basic academy knowledge and more in depth material. His mother was completely right when she said he would be discriminated when he started school. He started the following year after meeting her.

 **Flashback.**

 _Naruto bounced happily in his mindscape and grinned unable to contain his excitement._

 _"Mommy! I'm so happy. I'm going to be a Ninja!"_

 _He giggled and cuddled mother tightly. She was happy for him as well but she had grim expression on her face. She pre-taught her little one a lot of things he would need_ to know _ahead of time because he she knew they wouldn't. She even got him out that ridiculous habit of speaking in third person, which was cute at first but it then started to grate on her nerves. No matter how much she loved her pumpkin she would never allow him to remain in such an ignorant state at his age. It wasn't his fault he was like that there was no one to correct him and tell him he was wrong. The moment she took him in was the moment those responsibilities fell on her and gosh darn it she would see it through the end._

 _"You better hurry up Naru-chan before you're late for class."_

 _The small child gasped his eyes wide and he immediately opened his eyes in the real world awakening from his meditation state. He hopped off his bed and ran out his apartment in a hurry._

 _Little Naruto arrived at school just in time with a few minutes to spare. However the moment he entered the classroom he felt a little scared. He slowly took his seat towards the back of the class and chewed on his lower lip glancing around at the other students who peaked back him curiously. Most were chattering and talking as if they already knew it each other. A lot of the little girls attention was on a dark-haired boy with pale skin. He was frowning as girls kept coming up to him and asking if they could sit with him or things he deemed stupid 'girly' stuff. Suddenly Naruto felt alone. 'Kit it's okay I'm here.' The small boy perked up as he heard his mother voice echo in his mind. 'Mommy I'm scared. Everyone knows each other.' His thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and two girls one with pink hair another with blonde hair pushed their way into the classroom behind them was the teacher. They made it in the nick of time. They were happy and giggly sitting side by side not yet noticing the pale kid like the other girls._

 _"YATTA! Sakura-chan we are on time."_

 _There were too focused on their conversation of how they were nearly late and laughing. "Mhm lets try to get her a little earlier tomorrow though."_

 _The blonde girl nodded with a smile. They seemed like such great friends. He wish he had a friend like that, he looked down twiddling his thumbs._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto" As class began he stood up as his name was called and noticed the sharp glare he received it was of disgust and distaste. That was the moment Naruto found out exactly what his mother was talking about. He quietly sat down staring down at the desk. While the day progressed the teacher found ways to humiliate him and called him names and made the other students laugh at him._

 _"Anyone know the name of this weapon?"_

 _Naruto raised his hand he was ignored and shot down for another student who answered it correctly. He once asked to use the bathroom and he was immediately shot down. He sat for hours squirming in his seat on the verge of tears, as he wasn't allowed to use the facilities. 'Kit go to the bathroom don't worry about the consequences' His mother was livid about how he was being treated. This whole entire week was becoming a nightmare for her Kit. He nodded and ran out the classroom in embarrassment as he felt he was about to wet himself. He got in huge trouble for that and was made to stand outside for the remainder for the class period and couldn't join lunch recess instead had to clean the classroom and wash the boards, reserved for afterschool._

 _It was the day before the end of the week, test day and Naruto came to school apprehensively students snickered at him being soaked with the teacher cruel aura and mannerism. He didn't even stand out that much all he wore was a plain white t-shirt with black shorts and some sandals. He sighed softly and just decided to do his test. When his test was handed to him. The questions were extremely complex looking his mother noticed. But she knew her son would have been able to answer them with no issues. She taught him all of that. Naruto finished his test before everyone and got up slowly to give it in all eyes on him. He handed the paper to his sensei and the man was livid. He stood up from his seat and his nostrils flaring._

 _"CHEATER!"_

 _The small blonde backed up in surprise, brows shooting over his head, as he was terrified._

 _"B-But I-I d-didn't S-Sensei"_

 _This seemed to make the man even angrier._

 _"JUST GET OUT YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD I BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE LIKE YOU GOT ALL THESE ANSWERS CORRECT?"_

 _Jumping and stepping back quickly, he tripped up on his feet running out the classroom. He felt tears pour down his cheeks little did he notice a pair of dark obsidian eyes filled with anger, not at him but at his sensei. He didn't understand what that boy could of done to make sensei hate him so much. He seemed was quiet and kept to himself. He would talk to his big brother about tonight._

 **End flashback**

Naruto didn't return to school for a few weeks. Until one day he showed up in his signature jump suit and it was history from there. The jokes pranks, loudness, being a troublemaker, Getting low-scores and just becoming the dead last all part of his plan to stand out but not really. It was the plan he made with his mother to just hide his true self and don't let them know how intelligent he really was. As the day ended and the night was prevalent, Naruto laid in the grass cuddled against his mother covered in sweat and breathing hard. He loved her so dearly and she was the best thing that could of ever happened to him. She opened his eyes and taught him so many things that no one else would and for that he was thankful. He would do anything in his power he could to protect her and make sure no one tried to harm her or take her away from him. In his lessons he learned about how people hunted his kind to take their power and use it for their selfish gain, a lot of times killing the host. Kyuubi was separated from him but at the same time she wasn't. She was only able to stay in this illusion world it wasn't exactly an illusion it was real but I guess you could say it was another dimension. He had created it for the time being until he figured out how to completely break the seal without killing them both. Besides it was a huge forest and lots of animals resides there as well. He was even able to summon on this plane. His pointed ears and tail was from his years of training and absorbing her chakra little by little. Basically that's how his whiskers came about as her chakra was already mixed in his system as a baby the day she became sealed inside him. The more of her Chakra that mixed with his own and became a part of him the more changes his body went through. There was Heightened hearing, seeing, smell, and even taste. He almost lost his mind with the whole advanced hearing. He was able to hear sounds for miles and things in closer ranger were so loud and it hurt his ears tremendously. Without Kyuubi instructing him how to filter and acquire the skills to differentiate sounds that gave him a piercing headache, he didn't know what he would of done. He honestly had no idea how he could of survived. It took a while but he finally able to adjust to the noises and use his newly acquired skill efficiently.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kit?"

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed the top of his forehead making him giggle.

"I love you too Kit"


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Chapter 4 if you stayed this far and haven't left despite the warning then you're in for a treat. :) Thank you and please Review.

 **Mommy's Little Boy Chapter 4**

"Wake up"

A boy curled up in a ball of fur groaned softly and turned away from whatever was bothering me while he was trying to sleep. A hand gently shook him a smile against the owner face.

"Kit wake up"

Blue slitted eyes slowly fluttered open and he was greeted with his mother peering down at him in amusement. He sat up slowly uncurling from his tails while stretching and rubbing his eyes in a cute manner.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late for class"

Naruto perked up and quickly sat up, he sniffed the air and smelled juicy rabbits his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling with hunger. Over by his mother was two fresh skinned rabbits raw and dripping blood. He bounded over to his breakfast and bit into one easily with his teeth moaning softly at the delicate tender taste. Rabbits were the best type of meat and his mother knew how much he loved them. He picked them both clean and licked his claws cleaning them. Another side effect of his chakra merging was the love of raw meat and hunting. Of course he still ate cooked food but it wasn't as satisfying or delicious as raw meat. It was also healthier for him and his growing development. Walking over to a large tree he swiped his blood across it and the doorway to his apartment opened up.

"Bye Mom see you later." He waved.

She waved back to him and curled up in a ball after turning into a small version of her fox form going back to sleep. Naruto entered his apartment, changing to his orange jumpsuit again and hiding his features. He took a deep breath mentally preparing him self for another cringe-worthy day. Opening his front door he exited his house running against the rooftops only stopping as the academy came into view. Slowly he lowered himself to the ground just before he got there and walked the last block. He ran into the building and shoved open the sliding doors with a grin he plastered on.

"GOODMORNING ALL! FUTURE HOKAGE COMING THROUGH!"

The class groaned as a whole.

"Do you really have to shout that everyday Dobe?"

"Uh, duh Teme because I'm going to be the Hokage some day, mark my words!"

The male just sighed glancing as the loud male took a seat beside him. Not long after two screaming girls could be heard arguing in the distance until it became and louder the door busting open, both girls trying to shove their bodies in at the same time.

"SASUKE IS MINE FOREHEAD LOSER!"

"NO HE ISN'T YOU SKANKY PIG, HE IS MINE!"

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh rubbing his temples, great more loudness to disrupt his peaceful day. At least Naruto didn't have some weird crush on him. Saying that out loud in his head brought discomfort to him he didn't understand it but he didn't really hate it either.

"NARUTO WHO SAID YOU COULD SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE!"

"B-But Sakura-Chan it's my assigned seat"

"SHUT UP SAKURA HE'S MINE AND I'LL BE SITTING BY HIM! NOW NARUTO IF YOU WOULD KINDLY MOVE!"

Naruto eyes widened and he made an eep softly cringing, the sound adorable in Sasuke ears. He never heard him do that before. It was so sudden his mouth turned into a frown and he was glaring in such a Naruto way. It made Sasuke think he may have been imagining the whole thing.

"Eh…what's so great about Sasuke I'm way better than him!"

"For one thing he isn't a dead last or loser like you are!"

In his mind Naruto rolled his eyes, he jumped on the desk in front of Sasuke and he smirked. He allowed a smidge of his real self to show as he stared into Sasuke eyes. Truth was he held an attraction to Sasuke he remembered when he told his mother about it thinking it was something wrong with him. His mother only laughed and confirmed it was perfectly normal 'even if Sasuke was a boy'. Feeling his face flare up in redness Sasuke made a move to cover his face with his hands. Before that could possibly occur a student stood up and abruptly knocked Naruto forward into the raven in front of him. The accidental kiss was bliss to both individuals. Naruto snuck in a quick lick and pulled away feigning disgust. Sasuke followed suit

"Naruto you Idiot! "

His arms was covering the blush on his face, to the rest of the world it looked like he was just trying to rub evidence of the kiss on his face. He quickly shuffled out the classroom and towards the bathroom going to wash his face.

"AHHHHH NARUTO STOLE SASUKE FIRST KISS! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR ME!" Sakura screeched loudly breaking the tension.

Naruto couldn't help but cringe the sound hurting his ears. He hated when she screeched so highpitched when she shouted sometimes. The backlash was painful. He gritted his teeth baring it and forced a smile on his face.

"WHO THE HECK WOULD WANNA KISS THAT TEME ANYWAYS IT WAS GROSS! You can have it back if want."

He puckered his lips towards her and she screeched again in horror however this time she was extremely close to him right by his ears. Naruto couldn't help himself as he fell to the ground covering his ears. He shuddered in pain whimpering. Sasuke had already returned at that point along with Iruka-sensei by his side his eyes widening in horror.

"Naruto!"

His sensei rushed over towards him in worry. Naruto slowly pulled his hands from his ears and tiny droplets of blood spilled. Only one student seemed to recognize what happened. "Naruto you have sensitive hearing?" The voice belonged to Kiba who had trouble bearing the noise as well but because he was further away he didn't take any damage to his eardrums. The sound seemed foggy and distant but he was heard. Naruto eyes were as wide as the size of gulf balls it would of been comical if he didn't feel anxiety wash over him. He looked around seeing everyone stare at him, but not under his control or false stupidity. He panicked and quickly got up as best as he could in his disorientation and dashed off frightened. He didn't want anyone to find out about his well-placed mask or any of his secrets. The class stared bewildered at the door the blonde has disappeared from. Why had he run away been the thought that echoed through everyone mind.

"Troublesome." A male staring at the clouds yawned.

Despite his lazy attitude he was observing of his surroundings. He always had the answer to everything, but not this time. This time the little blonde and his behavior baffled him along with the way he was treated. Why did the adults treat him so coldly? It was a mystery one he would not let go unsolved.

Naruto ran home as fast as he could and closed the door. He was petrified he found himself sliding to the floor curling up within his self. What if they found out his secret? Would they hate him? No one in his class actually hated him or showed any malice to him after he started acting like an idiot. They just found him annoying and obnoxious. But there was no hate. The teachers began to ignore him and accepted that he would always be stupid and nothing more and they didn't need to humiliate him when he humiliated himself on purpose. The only teacher who actually tried and had patience for his behavior was Iruka sensei. He never sneered at him disgust or treated him like a plague. Everything about him was genuine and kind. He didn't want to hide his true self anymore but he was scared. He's been hiding so long it was almost second nature. Kyuubi felt her kit in distress through their link and she tapped into it. 'Kit? Where are you?' The preteen perked up raising his head slowly, sitting up. He looked at his bookshelf. 'I'm in the house Momma.' He sniffled wiping away the tears from his eyes. He got up and entered the realm his mother resided in. He found himself running up to her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist crying into her chest. "What happened?" She rubbed his back softly and whispered soothing words in his ears trying to get him to talk about why he was so upset.

"I'm scared Momma…. I'm scared of showing them the real me. They will all hate me. Just like before when I first started. I don't want to go back to that. I know the villagers still hate me and whatnot they always have since as long as I could remember, but not my classmates and sensei. They think I'm weird but they don't hate me."

He shuddered as he sobbed against his mother reverting back to feeling like he was 6 years old. She frowned.

"Kit."

She pulled him away from her shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. Her golden orbs reflected in his blue ones. She gently wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek lightly.

"What I'm going to tell you may hurt you but it's reality. It doesn't matter if they hate you or not. Someday they are going to find out whom you are weather it be today or tomorrow and you have to be prepared for that. There is no telling what their reaction would be but you better prepare for the worst and if that is to happen, I'll be your rock to shoulder and you won't be alone. I still have to let you sign the fox-summoning scroll. I promise you there will always be people who love you and appreciate you. Those are real friends. Those who don't? Who cares! I know it hurts and it sucks to have people who never really hated you before despise you. But as my legacy and son, you will have no choice but to bear the burden and responsibilities bestowed upon you. I love you Naruto No matter what and don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

Naruto nodded hiccuping softly through the speech as his mothers soft but harsh words washed over him.

"I love you too Mother and I understand."

Naruto spent the next few days training and fulfilling his punishment the Hokage assigned to him but he didn't return to school. Iruka was worried about his student not showing back up since that day. Sasuke missed the blonde ball of sunshine as well. Tomorrow was the exam and if he didn't show up he would fail.

That night before the exam Naruto slept beside his mother with a smile and conviction written on his features.

"Wake up."

A ball of fur curled up and pressed their self even tighter in a ball not wanting to be disturbed.

"Mom wake up!"

Golden flecks peered open sluggishly Kyuubi slowly unwound herself and looked at the sky. It was earlier than usual. She was used to sleeping in these past few days as Naruto refused to go school. It was evident where Naruto got his curling in his sleep habit. The smell of fresh meat wafted past her nose and she perked up. On the ground were 7 fresh caught rabbits and 3 fishes.

"Wow you hunted all these by yourself?"

"Of course mother I learned from the best"

He pushed 4 rabbits towards her and two fishes.

"This is my thanks for being such a great mother and helping me become the person I am today. I am ready to show my true colors. Today I'm going to school to take the exam and show everyone what I'm made of. "

Kyuubi couldn't have been more proud of her son he was growing up right before her eyes. When he returned she would present him with the fox summoning scroll and she had no doubt he would have no trouble using it.

Naruto left much earlier than usual. He was the first to arrive to his class he sat in the back in an area where no one sat. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for the class to fill up. He was no longer wearing his famous orange jumpsuit, but instead it was his black and blue outfit. His fox features were defined, though he kept his tails hidden. That would be revealed to the people he have come to truly trust. Right now the only people even close to that category would be Iruka-sensei and Sasuke. Slowly one by one the class filled up, today was the big test and no one wanted to be late. No one really noticed him where he sat seemingly tucked away from the world. As Sasuke took his seat he looked at clock and noticed that Naruto wasn't here yet. He usually came a few minutes after him always. This would be the end of the week and last day of class. Sasuke missed the blonde terribly though he would never admit it out loud. When the blonde disappeared he was so spooked. Why on earth would he be afraid of revealing he had sensitive hearing? It wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't that unusual either but perhaps in this village it was, as the only people known for their superior sense of smell and hearing were the Inuzukas. But it still wasn't that farfetched. He folded his hands against his mouth in his usual Sasuke way as he was waited for class to begin a seemingly bored expression on his face, his internal emotions not registering.

"SASUKE I'M HERE"

"HE'S MINE INO-PIG!"

He sighed at the insufferable anguish he had to endure every single day due to these annoying harpies. Kami he hated females especially the ones in this class except one.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervous about the exams and feeling a little downfallen that her favorite blonde hadn't shown up to school all week, even today on the most important day of the school year. She slightly perked up as Iruka came in signaling class was beginning. He scanned the rows his eyes transfixed on the empty seat beside Sasuke that Ino and Sakura had been fighting over all week until Sasuke blew up on them. He was extra snappy and nasty that day, they still fought but no longer for that particular seat afterwards. The tanned man looked at his class and smiled. "Okay Class, today is the genin exams, where we'll shall decide if you'll become a genin or not. There's the written portion and the then the Physical exam to test your skills. When or if you pass the exam you will be put on a genin team with a jounin instructor. We will start with the written test first then when I collect them. I'll call your names in order one by one to the front to test you're skills. There is a part that will require everyone to be outside. If you have any question before we begin please feel free to ask." When no one raised their hands Iruka grabbed the papers and handed them to each front row asking to pass them back and to give back any remaining papers. The class followed the protocol and as Iruka received the papers he sat down at his desk. The moment he sat down and looked up he saw a hand raised. However the position they were in he couldn't really see them nor did he sense their presence. Strange. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I didn't get a test." The voice was soft and firm it sounded familiar but different all at same time.

The position he was in the person passing back the papers must not have seen him and therefore assumed there was no one else.

"Ah, I see please come down and get one"

As the male stood up all eyes were on the mysterious person. Iruka gasped softly his hand covering his mouth.

"N-Naruto?"

He slowly walked down the aisle with grace and poise two things that didn't go with Naruto. His features were slightly different and more defined. He was very attractive. No one could believe what he or she was seeing

"Kai" Sasuke said blinking thinking he was in a genjutsu.

When nothing happened he blinked and couldn't help the soft blush as he watched the male swish his hips very slightly. The tight outfit framing an almost curvy figure was breathtaking. His hair was longer as well close to shoulder length yell it still retained it's slightly spikey texture. Sasuke wasn't the only one confused. Shikamaru who has been trying his hardest to figure out the young blond all week was stumped and mystified. As the foxy male reached the front where Iruka was glued to his seat he was seen whispering something in the scarred teacher ear. Brown orbs widened and a nod was seen, he smiled and handed Naruto his paper who returned the smile with one of his own. Iruka couldn't help but blush he had never seen a smile so stunning from his trouble student before since he has known him. Now that he thought about it they all seemed pretty forced and didn't quite reach it eyes like the one now. Naruto turned to return to his seat this time his normal seat besides Sasuke who was still in awe and utter confusion. Naruto took the moment to lean close to his ear and whisper what he whispered to Iruka. "Meet me at my apartment after the exams is over and I'll explain. I promise." Discreetly Naruto nibbled the tip of Sasuke ears before pulling away the action hidden by his cupped hands. The raven shivered a blush flaming across his face and he watched Naruto smirk openly and suddenly he was feeling very hot.

The class managed to return to their test after the very interesting distraction that occurred. Everyone had similar thoughts running through their minds. 'What had happened to Naruto in less than 5 days?' For the second time that day Naruto stood up he was the first one done and he handed his test to Iruka who looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto? You're finished already? Did you check all your answers properly?"

He nodded in response.

"Check them."

Iruka looked skeptical and stared at the answer his eyes widening at each one his eyes looking like it would fall out of his head by time he reach the end. "Wow" he breathed.

"These are all Correct."

He didn't believe he cheated either. It was then he realized that he didn't know Naruto like he thought and the Naruto from before- was he real? He would just have to wait patiently to get his answer. Naruto returned to his seat ignoring the stares he received. Everyone was curious and had questions but he would only answer those he felt were worthy and he could trust.

The written period ended and it was time to start the Physical part of the exams.

"Alright class now we will begin testing your Basic skills. I'll call you in order from names one and by one and you must demonstrate to the class and myself your ability to perform the task I provide. Understood?"

A unison of "yes Iruka- Sensei" Chorused through the class. The order was Aburame, Akimichi, Haruno, Yamanaka, (Only because these two were an headache and it was just best to get them over and done with one after the other) Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. Iruka was debating on if he should push Naruto to the front as he was curious what he could do but perhaps he was still not very good. He decided to just leave it be.

"Shino, you're up first."

The quiet male no one has ever heard spoke silently came down the aisle.

"Show me a clone and then I want you to henge into a class mate of your choice."

The young male nodded and did a perfect clone and for the henge he choose Hinata. The class clapped as he got it down to the very expression. Iruka smiled and marked it down.

"Very good please wait at the entrance. Next part is outside."

Dispelling the henge he adjusted his sunglasses and walked to the instructed area.

"Next, Chouji please come up."

He requested the same but a henge of an old man. Chouji succeeded, the old man seen eating a bag of chips. The class sweat dropped.

"V-Very good."

The hefty student went to stand by Shino and proudly munched happily. Iruka continued calling the name of his student and asking them to perform the same technique as predicted Sakura and Ino were at it challenging each other for Sasuke heart. He sighed but couldn't but smile he was going to miss his students dearly despite their crazy antics.

"Sasuke it's your turn"

Sasuke came down the class saw him jump and a huge blush spread across his face. They were utterly confused as they waited by the door. Sasuke coughed not daring to look back at the smug face blonde that remained seated. Naruto has pinched his bottom. He was getting bolder with every move he made Sasuke flustered and embarrassed in front of his classmates in such a stealthy way. He frowned wondering how he could give his revenge. The answer came in the form of Iruka and the test.

"Very nice clone Sasuke now I want you to Henge into an adult version of yourself"

The raven hair male nodded not thinking much of it. He made the required signs and concentrated in his mind at what he felt he would look like older, he was taller, his arms and legs longer of course his hair grew in length and his features began to take on a slightly feminine and elegant appearance all baby fat erased from his face his jaw line was defined slightly and his nose was more pointed from the weight loss. He didn't really know what to wear so he just stuck with same outfit only the shorts altered into pants. When he was done he was breathtaking no one expected anything less from the Uchiha. Two simultaneous thuds were heard by the door, on the floor were Sakura and Ino convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Twin grins adoring their features blissfully passed out and apparently dreaming. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face at the expression on Naruto face. It was glued to him, eyes roaming up and down his body looking like he wanted to devour him. Sasuke gulped softly but played along unable to help himself. He slowly walked over to Naruto desk and sat down crossing his legs and looked down at him his hair gathering to the side of his face the way his head was tilted.

"It's your turn Dobe," he breathed in the male ears taking advantage of the situation.

"Shit" Naruto cursed loudly a blush spreading across his face at the obvious way Sasuke was seducing him.

A collection of naughty images flashed through his mind and he suddenly found his body growing extremely hot. He found himself leaning towards Sasuke who was smirking arrogantly at the reaction he caused. He wasn't really aiming for anything he just felt compelled to tease the blonde the way he did to him. Sasuke gasped softly as he realized how close Naruto got blue eyes piercing his, face flushed and panting softly his warm breath ghosting over his face. The seen was very erotic the class watching on all found themselves entranced by the display similar red coloring on all of their faces, some more noticeable than others. Just as there lips were about to touch, Iruka cleared his throat a deep red on his face. The two jumped apart in shock eyes wide. Naruto was trying hard to get his breathing to regulate and the heat in his body to go away. It took all his concentration and will to finally cool down. He had no idea what that was it was intense and feral and he wanted to pounce on Sasuke so bad at that moment not caring who watched. Now that he was calm he was utterly embarrassed and squeaked softly covering his red face and walking down the isle to get tested. Eyes followed him.

"What the fuck was that Naruto?" Sakura shouted she was awake and witnessed the odd scene.

"Keep your stupidity away from Sasuke He's mine!"

Everyone groaned as a whole wondering when she would ever get over that stupid crush of hers. Ino watched on and had blood dripping down her nose and she grinned goofily a creepily smile on her lips. "Fufufufufu" she wiped her nose and walked over to Sakura.

"Give it up already even I know when I've lost." Naruto smirked and flipped the pink female off. Something he's never done before. She squeaked and gasped indignantly.

"If you would kindly shut the fuck up Pinky. You're loud and annoying and your insane unnatural high-pitch squeaking is painful to listen to. It would be nice if I could concentrate on my test. Thanks."

She was left speechless and staring at Naruto or she thought was Naruto. Said male hopped on the desk of Iruka elegantly and crossed his legs.

"Shall we begin Sensei?" his tone almost bored.

"Y-Yes"

Iruka was pulled out of his stupor.

"You know the drill a clone and a henge. You pick this time."

Iruka bit his lips he really wanted Naruto to pass but chakra control wasn't he best subject and his clone and henges always seemed to turn out wrong. His looks and attitude had changed, but did his skill level? Naruto nodded and made 3 clones of him effortlessly. His henge he decided to be the 4th Hokage. Iruka gasped his hands on his mouth unable to help his surprise at the uncanny resemblance Naruto had to the forth. They could almost be father and son.

"G-Good Job Naruto seems you've been practicing hard"

That was an understatement. Sasuke jumped off Naruto desk joining the rest of the class he was no longer surprised by the things Naruto was pulling out his sleeves. He was just growing curious to how strong he really was. Meanwhile everyone else was just baffled and bewildered at the so-called dead last. They were ushered outside and part 3 the final part of the exams was to begin. Now everyone was curious about what else the mysterious blonde was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Welcome to the next chapter. Sorry...I haven't posted in a year. I literally have no excuse except utter laziness. This is literally just a random hobby for me lol. I just so happened to have motivation to keep on going. ;)

* * *

Mommy's Little Boy Chapter 5

The students were all piled outside and targets were lined up in a neat row.

"It's time for the Accuracy exam to see how well you can throw your Kunai and Shuriken."

Everyone listened and nodded some thoughts more arrogant, others confident, and few nervous.

"First up is Shino"

The bug-lover adjusted his sunglasses and reached into his weapon pouch gathering Kunai between his fingers and tossing them effortlessly towards the target, all of the marks near perfect. Iruka smiled expecting no less from the young Aburame.

"Very good Shino."

After Shino Iruka called off the names in the same order as he had in the classroom. Everyone varied in skills. Some barely hitting the target. One lazy shadow user in particular hit none, as it was too troublesome. After Sasuke had made his move scoring perfect even showing off a bit (Because as an Uchiha he couldn't help the smug arrogance that bubbled up every now and then) it was finally Naruto turn. The one everyone had been anticipating and waiting for. He slowly walked his hips slightly swaying and he flicked his blonde faded red streaked locks back behind his ears and smirked. Before anyone could blink the weapons were in the dead center of the target. No one even saw him move. He was fast. Sasuke blinked he liked Naruto but he was jealous of him at the same time. He was so much stronger than them and it bothered him greatly.

"Excellent Naruto."

Iruka spoke up breaking the stunned silence. Even he was shocked but he smiled nonetheless.

"Alright that would be all for the exams. Wait inside while I grade your test and give you your results in private. I'll be in the office and I'll send someone to retrieve each of you one by one to let you know if you passed or not"

Everyone nodded in disappointment. A Majority of the class was hoping there would be a basic Taijutsu portion. Everyone was curious how well this new Naruto fought especially Sasuke.

It turned out that everyone had passed the exams and excitement rained through the newly grads sporting their news headbands. They were all to report the next day for their team assignment. Parents had come for this special day to see their child new status. All the parents showed except for two. They sneered at the young Uzumaki apparently upset he was wearing a headband but at the same time feeling smug that he was sad as he had no one. Naruto was a little sad but not for long his mother was unable to be out here but the reaction on her face when she saw his headband would be all the more rewarding. He would also be introducing his important people to her so it was a huge day today. He was extremely nervous.

"Hey Dobe. I see you passed"

Naruto wrapped and arm around Sasuke invading his personal space and nipped his ear discreetly.

"Of course Teme."

Sasuke blushed unable too help himself, pushing away from the blond. He couldn't tell if he loved the new Naruto more or hated him. He knew for sure at that moment that he might be the death of him. The two were at the lone tire swing. Naruto favorite spot as a child when he would mediate and talk to his mother alone. The place Sasuke was told to meet Naruto along with Iruka after the exams.

"Are you going to tell me what's going Naruto?"

Blue almond eyes glanced at him and nodded.

"Right after the other person I'm waiting for gets here."

As if on cue a man was seen in the distance approaching the meeting spot as he got there Naruto stood up from his swing.

"Follow me."

Off he went the two following the now silent blond. He led them through many dark allies and the ground became unfamiliar to a part of Konoha neither of the two Ninjas has seen before. The area was torn down, broken, beat up and awful looking. Instantly they both knew that it was the slums a place no one should have to live. Yet, their favorite blond obviously did. They arrived at an apartment complex that seemed to be the worst of the worst with all the writings on it screaming "MONSTER" "DEMON" "DIE" and so much more. It broke Iruka heart to see that his student had to live like this. He hoped inside wasn't as bad at the outside. He was about to find out as Naruto opened his door. It looked liked Naruto was using an ordinary key but neither saw him swipe his finger against the keyhole for the locks to open. He walked into his house the two trailing behind. Sasuke and Iruka were surprised to see that it was neat and pleasant looking inside. There were bookshelves, weapons and scrolls on the wall nestled neatly on hooks or shelves in the place they belong. The place was small but cozy and kept well organized.

"Please make yourselves as home while I make some tea."

He smiled never having any real guest before besides the Hokage. He never stayed long though. This wasn't the house that the Hokage has seen. The one he saw was a run down messy version the walls bare and dirty and the furniture worn and taped up. When he invites the Hokage in without swiping his blood against the keyhole he falls into an illusion the moment he opens the door. It helps for intruders who try to break in. When they manage to open the door all they are greeted with is a dump of useless and meaningless things. They think they are destroying his home but really it's just a genjutsu and not even the Hokage could detect it. If he did he didn't speak up about it. The civilians and sometimes Ninja leave satisfied and Naruto real stuff stays intact. A win-win. His two guests slipped off their sandals putting on the slippers provided at the entrance he bought for their arrival. They sat on the small dark couch that complimented the off-white cream-colored walls. The house was intriguing it didn't seem like the Naruto they knew. As the two tried to process what was going on eyes roaming around all the intricate things hanging on the wall, Naruto came out with three cups of steaming tea on a tray interrupting them from their silent thoughts. A pale and dark tan hand each took a cup from the tray leaving one more which Naruto took putting down the tray. Sitting down slowly on his lazy boy chair the lanky boy smiled softly though his eyes told a different story flickering with nervousness. It was a full five minutes of silence except the occasional sipping sounds of tea. It was finally broken by their favorite blonde. He let out a soft sigh and began to speak.

"You both are obviously curious about what's going on. What happened to the old Naruto and who is this guy who isn't as bubbly loud and crazy as the one you are used. To answer that question that Naruto isn't real. It's a mask. A mask I created at a young age due to the injustice and prejudice I received just by being my self. Apparently me being smart and educated was a crime to my sensei before you Iruka. I could have easily taken off my mask when I came to see how great of a sensei you actually were Iruka and still are. I saw that you were someone who actually wanted me to learn and stop being foolish, but I realized that I was so used to my mask that it I didn't know if I could face the world without it. People rather have watched me make a fool of myself and become an idiot then see me rise above ranks with intelligence and poise. The day when everyone found out about me having sensitive hearing it was terrifying and a wake up call. It was a chink in my mask chipped away and I was afraid to bare the rest. "

Naruto took a deep breath shaky breath and continued his tone softer.

"That day I ran home and I cried and fear gripped me like death's cloth covering my face. I panicked. The only thing that calmed me down and spoke some sense into me was my mother."

Both Iruka and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Naruto I thought you were an orphan"

Iruka spoke the silent question hanging in the air. A small smile crossed pink lips, a smile of mischief and humor.

"Technically I am an orphan but I was adopted, however it's not on record. What I'm about to tell you right now is an S-Class secret and anyone who utters it aloud without my permission or Hokage can be in some serious trouble. It's basically a crime, one punishable by death... "

Suddenly Sasuke felt very nervous and Iruka had an inking feeling he knew what it was. If it was what he thought it was. He still wouldn't think Naruto any less of a person than he was now. He was still his student and like a son to him in a way.

"…I am the container of Kyuubi. The 4th was unable to destroy the fox and instead he sealed it into me. I don't have to go into detail about the story as it's in the history books but instead of destroying her he sealed her."

Sasuke raised his brow at the personal pronoun.

"Her?"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke looking at him with a smoldering look unable to contain teasing him.

"Yes, Sasuke 'Her'. She is my mother."

Both looked at him with wide eyes one of them blushing at the obvious flirtatious look. Blue eyes narrowed into a frozen pool of frost though it wasn't directed at either of them.

"Everyone has a story and hers has never been heard. She isn't a monster, she cries and she laughs, and she loves. She was the only one to truly love me and take care of me. She warned me of the harshness and cruelness I would receive just for having her sealed inside of me."

He chuckled bitterly.

"When I first came in contact with her she was upset and in turmoil because she knew she would make my life miserable and she thought I would resent her for it. But I cannot and won't, it wasn't her fault and she obviously showed remorse for her actions. The only reason I'm telling you both this is because I trust you both almost as much as I trust her. Out of everyone I come in contact with everyday on a daily basis I told you two. Not even the Hokage knows about this and he is almost like a grandfather to me in a weird way."

Both males sat in silence trying to digest the new information. Naruto sat back in his seat and looked away allowing them to take it all in knowing it was a lot to learn. It was silent for a few more minutes before Sasuke broke it.

"Y-You trust us that much?"

Without hesitation Naruto nodded a genuine smile breaking across his lips. It was beautiful and warm. Sasuke found his cheeks growing warm once again and a small smile forming on his lips.

"Naruto didn't know why himself but he knew these two people were the people who would stick by him no matter what. Call it a gut feeling or instinct."

Naruto stood up his hand on his hips and placed his teacup on the clear coffee table in front of himself.

"Now are you guys ready to meet her, because I'm super excited to show her my headband, he tapped the metal plate gently smiling happiness shining in his eyes."

The seated males looked at each other and then back at Naruto and nodded with resolve, the placed their cups on the table as well and got up wondering how they were going to be able to see the Kyuubi. The blonde enjoyed the confusion on their faces and went over to his book shelf both of them following him confusion even more evident until they saw him cut his finger and swipe it against a book, the shelf pushed back to reveal a wall with a spiral symbol. He swiped his finger against the wall as well the door way opening up revealing the grassy plain fields connected to a forest.

"Naruto ran forward too excited to hold contain it any longer as he saw his mother laying in the grass his tails appeared behind him the genjutsu dropping and he was running to her on all fours crashing against her body in a hug. "MOM I'M A NINJA NOW" he squealed in delight momentarily forgetting about his two visitors. The red headed woman sat up her arms wrapped tightly around her bundle of joy and kisses his cheek with pride and happiness in her eyes.

"That's wonderful my darling and who are your two guests who are standing there waiting for flying bugs to sweep through their open mouths. "

Naruto turned and looked at Iruka and Sasuke who followed him to the field but stayed at a distance. Currently they were staring at his tails that suddenly appeared and were wagging with enthusiasm.

"Oh"

Was all he could say blushing in embarrassment at his own display.

"Heh."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and beckoned them over.

Everyone sat in a circle staring. Iruka was blushing at the beauty before him unable to help himself. She was gorgeous and you could very much tell unearthly as her features weren't of this plane.

"Naruto how come you have tails?"

Sasuke pointed out his eyes following them back and forth as they wagged secretly wanting to touch them.

"Oh I forgot to mention that…Yeah I got tails..."

He waved his 3 tails back and forth and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm... I guess I can say the same way I was born with these trademark whiskers. Her chakra inside of me gave me them.

"Eh! Those are whiskers?"

Sasuke pipped up with disbelief all this time he just through they were odd weird birthmarks. I guess in a way they were as he was the only with them. You learn something new everyday.

"Yes, Sasuke they are whiskers. But back to my tails. I'm not really sure of the details but the more I started training with mother chakra the more fox like I became."

He shrugged again and added nonchalantly.

"Probably has to do with when I ripped off a piece of the seal as a child or something. Our chakra is mixing and me training and increasing my reserves mother explained it but I wasn't really listening I was just excited when my first tail appeared I felt so much closer to her. "

This time it was Iruka turn to flip, slightly annoyed that some of Naruto distraction and listening skills are were still somewhat the same.

"You did what?"

Naruto laughed amused at the bewildered and annoyed expression thrown his way.

"It's been years since then Iruka-sensei and I'm fine as you can see and my mom she's happier than she's every been stuck inside my head. She actually has some kinda freedom. She really can eat, breathe real air, run, jump... and explore this is the most freedom she's had in ages."

He cuddled his mother and kisses her cheek and she smiled. He loved her so dearly and he'd do anything to protect her.

"Naru-chan"

"Yes Mom?"

"I have a surprise for you I'm so proud of you for your accomplishments and I think you're ready for my gift."

Naruto looked at his mom in slight confusion and wonder.

"What do you have?"

She gave a foxy smile of her own in a plume of red smoke a giant large scroll appeared and it landed on the ground gently unrolling itself.

"I want you to sign the fox summoning scroll."


End file.
